jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Todd
Background 2006 - 2016 After the arrival of super powered individuals from another universe, various agencies wanted to run tests to have more information on them. They wouldn't succeed with getting firsthand DNA from though it wasn't hard to find any. Some former scientists from CADMUS were specificially interested in the individual called Wolverine & his ability to heal himself. After discovering that the reason for his powers was tied to the metal adamantium, they sought out to find it. The director of the program, Dr. Sutter, couldn't find a subject that could survive the bonding process so he took a different direction & hired geneticist Dr. Sarah Kinney to create him a clone of Wolverine. The only genetic sample that was left from Wolverine was damaged so all that was savaged was the X chromosome. After 22 attempts, Dr. Kinney proposed they make a female clone instead but was denied. Going against her superiors, Kinney would succeed in creating a female embryo by using her own DNA as well. Seeing her success, the director reconsidered his position & allowed Kinney to proceed. But for her insubordination, she was forced to become the surrogate mother & carry the child to term. After nine months, Kinney would give birth to the clone, X-23. X-23 was then raised in captivity for the next ten years & trained as a weapon for the agency to use. Going against her superiors again, Dr. Kinney made sure that the child had some humanity in her. Due to the slow process of her genes, the director has X-23 subjected to radiation poisoning to accelerate the activation of her powers & then forcibly extracted her claws to coat them with the metal adamantium. Dr. Sutter would soon pass on leadership of the Wolverine program to his protege Zander, who in return forced X-23 to kill him & his wife. He then showed Dr. Kinney all the other incubation pods containing other female pods before firing her for becoming too close to X-23. Not wanting to leave the child behind, she decided to flee with X-23 & told her to kill Zander then destroy the pods before leaving. She would succeed in killing Zander but unfortunately, he poisoned X-23 to hallucinate Kinney as himself. X-23 would go into a blind rage & end up murdering her mother. As she took her last breath, she gave X-23 the name, Laura. Months later, Laura would end up in the Narrows of Gotham alongside other kids, forming a pseudo family. She was extremely protective of them, greatly injuring anyone who posed a threat. 2016 - 2017 Laura would first meet Jason Todd when she was ten. It started with passing hellos & Jason eventually became curious as the girl was always by herself or with a different teen every time. Knowing her usual spot, Jason began to purposely sit there to wait for her & was able to get a conversation out of her sometimes. Laura would always disappear at the last minute as she didn't want to become close with him. One day, a man would threaten one of her friends after accusing him of stealing from him. As he began beating on the kid, Laura went into a blind rage that would lead to the extraction of her claws & the death of the man. Upset that she killed someone again, Laura eventually found Jason at their normal spot. After explaining what happened, Jason took Laura & brought her to see his father. After running some tests, he would discover the girl's bones were coated in metal adamantium & that she could extracted them in her hands & feet. She went on to explain her childhood to the two men, going into details about her abuse & the men she had killed. Seeing the girl was just lost, Jason brought Laura with him back to the Wayne Penthouse to live with him. Bruce continued looking into her past but would eventually find gaps in her story as there is no records of Laura existing. She was essentially a ghost. Bruce has continued running tests on the girl with her permission to fully understand the scope of her powers. 2017 - 2019 Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Mutant Physiology ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Smell ** Bone Claws: X-23's skeleton includes two retractable bone claws in each arm & one in each foot that she can extend & retract at will. The claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. She can extract any number of these claws at once. The claws are naturally sharp & tougher than normal human bone, allowing her to cut through flesh & natural materials. ** Regenerative Healing Factor *** Foreign Chemical Immunity: X-23's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose. *** Disease Immunity *** Longevity: It is assumed that because she is a clone of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Durability * Hand to Hand Combat * Expert Tracker * Martial Arts * Master Acrobat * Multilingualism: Laura can speak fluent English, French & Japanese. She's also fluent in other languages & known some Russian. * High Level Intellect: She possesses the ability to process multiple information streams at the same time & respond rapidly in tactical situations. She also has a photographic memory. Weaknesses * Powerful Energy Blasts Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * As a promise to Laura, Jason had the children taken in to foster care funded by the Wayne Foundation until they found them families. * She's very stubborn but knows when to admit that she needs help. * She retains this same level of sight clarity in near total darkness. * With her permission, Bruce has been running tests to see the full scope of her powers. He's found that she's nearly incapable of injury & can heal from most injuries but she already knew that. * Laura is kind of the cause of Jason & Donna's break up. * Artemis legally adopted Laura after her & Jason had been together for two years & had a child together. It took some time but Bruce helped with all the paper work & legal issues. Jason would've adopted her himself but he couldn't due to being legally deceased. * Since meeting her birth father, she's become increasingly attached to him due to him understanding her ordeal. A means of communication was made so that they can talk between universes. * She prefers spicy food. * Logan stated that Laura has his mother's eyes. * She's been known to practice self-harm & has injured herself using her claws since a young age. * Her healing factor acts faster than Wolverine's due to the lack of adamantium in her body. * She thinks bananas smell like nail polish remover. * She has never lost a game of chess. * Talon has a power ranking of 150, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * Laura Todd is my own version of Laura Kinney/X-23, an original character of the Marvel Universe. * Earth-44 Explanation: Originally, Laura Todd was an original character that received some inspiration from Laura Kinney. Now that I have officially decided to incorporate the Marvel Universe, I reworked her backstory to fit with the comics though it is now CADMUS that did her cloning & not the Weapon X program. Category:Characters Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 4